tdbbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/Chat users Blood vs Water EP 2
Jeff:Last time on survivorI! 30 contestants and there loved ones came to survivor. Mirnish:I wanna Be 17 year old gay mexican man to win survivor" but not everybody was happy Koi:靠所在地 Jeff:Who will voted off tonight? *Theme song* Jeff:Chat users will wear Red, Loved ones wear blue get into new tribes. RJ's confessional:I love me new tribe I love everyone. Trustin's Confessional:Ally ex is on her tribe and it makes me nevous Thomas:Um jeff I need tracks. Jeff:Oh right. Pailar's Confessional:*Laughs* thomas is different. *Tracks are built as the tribes leave* Thomas's Confessional:I hope people don't find me as an outcast since Im a train and everyone else is human. Chat Users Noah:So guys should we build shelter? Cabbage:Im down. Mirnish:Why don't we stargeize instead? RJ:I like Mirnish's idea. Mirnish's Confessional:My RTV hero is audrey and I would love to play a game just like her's. Fiz:*Getting water* Oh hi Mirnish Mirnish:Mutipul people have told me that they want you gone? Fiz:Really Who? Mirnish:While Grass told heo, who told ally, who told RJ, who told cabbage, who checked in with HEO, who told me, who told you. Fiz:Oh thanks. Fiz's Confessional:Im not sure how much I can trust Mirnish but right now I kind of have to. Loved ones Koi's Confessional:有利于世界 Maria:Lindssy hot yes XD Thomas:*Blows stream* Rachelle's Confessional:Im on a tribe with nothing but dumbasses. I can already tell that Im going to hate everyone. Pailar:So Jenny why did you cabbage break up? Jenny:I felt like he loved sierra dawn Thomas more then me. Jenny's Confessional:I really expected cab to be the love of my life, but I wasn't the love of his's. It still hurts thinking about it. I really wanted it to work Out. Chat users Grass:So HeO how do you feel about a me and you final 2? Heo:I'd love that. Grass's Confessional:It would be great TDRPW could be able to get all the way to the f2. Heo's Confessional:Grass is my main Boi. He my ride or die Im loyal to him till the end. RJ:So they for sure has an ALlAINCE. Fiz:Oh I know. Rj's Confessional:Grass and Heo are a power couple and power couples need to be spilt up right away. Mirnish's Confessional:I feel like Grass/Heo could use me. Mirnish:Hey can I join the allaince? Grass:I don't see why not. Heo:We can be the new admin trio. Mirnish:Oh right that. Mirnish's Confessional:I Remeber that Heo and grass said that I could be admin but I was demoded the next day like this puta, know Im not sure if I can trust them. Grass's Confessional:Mirnish seems chill Engoue for us :8 Chat users Jenny's Confessional:Last night was hard, but no where near as hard as my break up with cabbage. X's Confessional:There only 3 guys on this tribe so I think the guys should stick together. X:Thomas Turstin how do you feel about us 3. Turstin:I love It. Thomas:Same. Turstin's Confessional:You never say no to an ALlAINCE but I can see this one going somewhere. Thomas's Confessional:I felt like I was an outcast but U don't feel that way anymore. Im already in an ALlAINCE things are turning around for me. Rachelle:So should we Try to make fire? Maria:Yes. Koi:他俩又在 Rachelle:Great let make it. Maria's Confessional:xD Consula:*Spays. Lemon pledge and gets fire* Rachelle:Nice work! Consual's Confessional:ai got assit to team. Challenge *Loves one wins* Chat users Mirnish's Confessional:We lost but Im kind of excited for tribal just to see where everyone's heads where at. Grass:Me got me,U,Mirnish, and tyler we would need one more. Heo:Who would that one be? Grass:How about Ally? Grass's Confessional:I know Heo and Ally have a very rocky reailtionship but we could really use her's vote. Heo:Ally vote with us, Ally:Maybe. Ally's Confessional:Heo is ugly but I might be able to use him. *Everyone but Grass,Mirnish, and Heo* Fiz:Okay one of them has to go. Derpy:Grass he is old and nasty. Derpy's Confessional:Grass tries to Filrt and he like a bug like Ew go away. Noah:I think Heo is more annoying. Cabbage:^ Fiz:Okay so Heo. Cabbage's Confessional:I would just love it for Heo to go. Rj's Confessional:Watching Wentworth blindside savage made me think that what if one of them do has the idol? RJ:I say we spilt it 4 on Heo and 3 on grass, Noah's Confessional:I love spilt Ing votes. Fiz:Okay everyone agree? Everyone:Yes. Tyler's Confessional:Im flipping on an ALlAINCE today. Grass:So who should we vote? Heo:I was thinking RJ. Heo's Confessional:you are blocked at tDRPW and soon from the game of survivor. Heo:I'll go tell ally. Ally's Confessional:Right now Im the swing vote. I can go with Heo and Vote out RJ or I could go with RJ and vote out Heo or I can blindside grass to keep Heo all for myself I really don't know what I'm going to do. Chris:I'll go read the votes first vote RJ Grass Heo 1 vote RJ,1 Grass, 1 Heo Heo Grass RJ 2 votes Heo, 2 grass, 2 RJ RJ Heo Grass We are tied 3 votes Heo,3 RJ, 3 grass one vote left. L L L L First person voted out of survivor blood vs water 3 Grass #Blindside Grass:*Brings torch* Grass's Confessional:I was blindsided hard, I truly beileved tyler and ally but hey what can you do? Votes Grass:Ally,Cabbage,Fiz,Derpy Heo:Noah,RJ,Tyler RJ:Heo,Grass,Mirnish Category:Blog posts